Tiger Lillies and Shinobi
by Shoukyoku
Summary: Ferra Kyoyuna is a ninja returning to her birth place of Konoha.  She gets put into team seven, and meets Sasuke Uchiha.  He hates her.  She hates him.  Yet, they manage to fall in love?
1. Introduction

Born in the flames,

Bought up in the rain.

You ceramic structure,

You can not be a friend.

Wait for the dusk

The horror to subside.

This, fellow shadow,

Will be your last ride.

As the distant flames shine upon you,

I'll see your shadows getting spent.

You're hard but brittle,

You ceramic structure.

No you can not be a friend.

* * *

><p>I look up into the gray, cloudy sky. It was beginning to rain, and I was just getting closer to the gates leading into Konoha. My sky blue eyes slant shut as the first rain drop splats onto the tip of my nose. I wipe my face, and pull my maroon cloak closer to my body, silently padding over the ground.<p>

My name is Ferra Kyoyuna. I was born in Konoha, but taken away by my mother right after I was born. We lived somewhere in the dense forrest, quite peacefully actually. She raised me, and we trained together. She told me that once I was strong enough, we could return to Konoha together. I guess I was strong enough, since I could see the large gateway into the village in the distance. My eyes flicker over to my mother.

Her name was Hanna Kyoyuna. She was a ninja for Konoha, until she got pregnant. She specializes in medicine, medical jutsu, as well as hand to hand combat. She had short strawberry blonde hair, blazing blue eyes and pale icy skin. I look like a much younger version of her, but my hair is extremely thick and long, and my skin took after my fathers dark tan.

I love her, and I would be lost without her.

"Ferra?" My mother calls out to me. I blink and look over to her.

"Yes mother?" I respond, looking into her blue eyes. She smiles, her dimples showing.

"We're almost home baby girl," she whispers softly. I smile with her and nod.

Actually, my home is in the forest, in out small cottage. This was like a elongated vacation. I was supposed to return when I reached the strength of a Jounin. The Hokage knew of my return, and he promised my mother that I would make a fine ninja for the village, and fit in perfectly.

I still don't see how. I don't know how to communicate with people my age. Hell, I can't even communicate with a tree.

Don't ask.

Anyway, I was a talented ninja in my mothers eyes. I don't know what talent I have really, because I've never actually been around other shinobi. I specialize in extreme hand to hand combat, such as the Hyuuga clan, as my mother puts it. I force my chakra into the chakra points of other people, and I block it from working. I also know the human anatomy like it was nothing.

I understand medicines, medical and taijutsu. I'm not very strong in ninjutsu, or genjutsu, though mother taught me the Shadow Clone jutsu, the Primary Lotus, the Rising Impact Palm, and Falcon Drop. I know some other jutsu, but those are mainly my favorite to use in combat.

With the help of my mother, I created my very own genjutsu. After the hand signs, if my opponent looks into my eyes, everything will go pitch black to them, and a high pitched screech rings through their ears. It's very disorientating.

I shake my head and blink a couple of times, noticing my mother holding onto my arm. I look over at her, and when she motions to whatever is in front of her, I turn and look.

Holy shit.

We were standing directly in front of the gates to Konoha, and there were two ninja looking at us. I close my mouth, since I was staring with my jaw hanging open, and look at my mother.

She smiles at me.

"Hello, we're the Kyoyuna's. We have special permission from the Hokage to enter Konoha and reside with in it's walls," my mother says warmly. The guards look at each other, then to their files, then back to us.

By this time, it was raining quite heavily, mist rolling lazily around our ankles.

"First names." The one gaurd says. I look at my mom, and she just nods.

"Hanna."

"Ferra," I say softly, looking at the guards.

They throw each other a quick glance, then nod, leaping up onto the look out posts on the top. Then, with a loud grumble, the gates slowly swing inwards, revealing the city of Konoha.


	2. Chapter One

"Welcome back to Konoha, Hanna," the Hokage, an older fellow says, gingerly taking my mothers hand, shaking it. My mother smiles, and they chat for a while, as I stand by the window, watching the rain fall down to the ground.

I sigh due to boredom, and the itch to run around the city and explore. Maybe meet some people. Who knows really, I just want to go.

"..my daughter Ferra.."

I blink, hearing that part from the Hokage and my mothers conversation. I turn around and notice them both looking at me, my mother smiling proudly. I blink and smile at the Hokage, walking towards him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ferra. You're all grown up..." the Hokage says with a smile, shaking my hand. I smile and glance away.

"Thank you, Hokage-Sama, for allowing us back," I receite what my mother told me to say. He chuckles and pats my shoulder.

"Of course, I heard you were a very talented ninja. I can't wait to see how you are in the feild," he says. I blush and nod.

"Well, we've had a long day. Would it be alright if we continued our conversation tomorrow, after we rest?" My mother says, smiling. The Hokage nods.

"Of course. You're residence is just beyond the Hyuuga clan's section. To the left. It's a light cocoa colored house, with an upstairs, and it has a stone pathway. I'm sorry to say, but we need to discuss some important matters, that can't wait, Hanna," the Hokage says. "Your daughter can head to the house"

"Alright. I'll see you in a few hours, Ferra. Be good," my mother says, hugging me. I smile, and bow in respect, quickly fleeing to the hall, shutting the door behind me. I close my eyes and sigh, turning around, bumping into something.

Somebody.

I blink and look up, then step back. It was a man, with spiked silver hair, and a mask covering almost his entire face, except for his right eye.

"Ahh, I'm sorry," I say, blushing lightly, bowing. I hear a light chuckle.

"It's fine, no worries..." His care free, yet dashing voice says, as he looks me over. I blink, and glance away, my strawberry blonde hair falling over my shoulders. "You're the shinobi that I've heard so much about.."

I blink. People already know about me? He chuckles.

"Don't worry, only the Jounin know aside from the Hokage," the man says, a smile forming behind his mask. "I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"Ahh, I'm Ferra Kyoyuna, though you must already know that," I say, with a smile. He nods and glances over my shoulder.

"Well, I must be on my way. I assume we'll see each other again, so till then," He says, before smiling, and literally dissapearing. I blink and look around, then remember that he said "only the jounin know". Therefore, he was a very talented ninja.

I nod, and then walk down the empty hallways, exiting into the gloomy night. Well, I think it's late. I sigh and shiver, pulling my blood red cloak over my head, moving my long hair out of it, so it contrasts against the dark material as it tumbles down to my knees. I close my eyes and start walking.

Luckily it was close by, since I was at "home" within about ten minutes. I didn't really see anybody on my way home, at all really, so that was alright I guess. I stop in front of the gate and look at it, before unlocking it, stepping inside. I look around before walking up to the door. With a sigh I turn the handle, and step inside. It was warm, and it smelled like dust and cinammon. It was a welcoming scent, really. I enjoyed it. It was much better than the mud and rain smell that's been pummeling my nose for hours.

I shed off my cloak, and walk in, exploring the bottom floor. I peek my head into the room that was meant to be my mothers, before I ran upstairs, to my room. I swing open the door and gasp.

"Holy shit, it's huge.." I say, looking around. A warm rust colored carpet met my gaze, as it appeared to be more vibrant thanks to the dark cocoa colored walls. I had a queen sized bed, with light orange covers and pillows, and an oak dresser.

I smile and notice a door near the back. Curiousity getting the best of me, I bolt over to it, opening it. My mouth turns into a grin, as I look at the gorgeous tan and orange bathroom. There was a bath tub, a shower, toilet, sink, clothing hamper...

It was like freakin' heaven!

So much better than the cottage. We never had hot water to bathe in, since we had to get our water from the lake. We were never really that clean, so this was a beautiful change. My first choice in my new home, was to break in the shower. Then maybe train. I smile and peel off my gross, dirty clothing, tossing it into a hamper. Then I pause.

We weren't able to bring any of our personal items.. Such as clothing. I groan, then blink. What if..

I run out of my bathroom, in nothing but my panties and bra. The bathroom had towels, so maybe... I open the oak dresser and peer inside.

Oh.

Hell.

Yes.

I grin and pull out an outfit, bra and underwear, and run back to my bathroom.

After a long, and must I say, GLORIOUS shower, I step out of my bathroom feeling refreshed, clean and content. Which is new, for me. I walk to the full length mirror in my room and study myself in awe.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not conceited, but damn I looked good!

My long strawberry blonde hair was long and wavy, falling in perfect tendrils over my back and shoulders, and the faded raspberry red dress I was wearing fit perfectly to my body and it's curves. The dress was strapless, so it made my breasts look good, and it was tight to about my pelvis, before it flaired out, stopping about six inches above my knee caps. I smile, and pull on a pair of spandex shorts, and dark red boots.

With a sigh, I grab my little bit of make up I owned, and put on a touch of eye liner.

Well, here's the thing about the Kyoyuna's. Our "clan" has random black marking all over our bodies. My markings are curvy, and small. I have one on my forehead, cheek, both arms, legs, stomach... Like I said, everywhere.

With a smile, I walk to my window, opening it. It was darker outside, and it stopped raining, leaving the air crisp and clean. The sun was out, making everything a warm golden orange color. I step onto my window sill and leap off of it.

My goal was the tree that was across the street. I made it and smiled, leaping elegantly and silently onto the roofs of the buildings. I run around looking for a good spot to train. My eyes scan the area, before noticing a clearing in the forrext with in Konoha. There were training dummies there, and the huge tree's had knotches in them.

Perfect.

I arch my jump over to the clearing, and land in the middle of it. Then I pause, sensing other peoples immense chakra. I turn around, and notice four figures, each one of them looking at me.

There was a girl with pink hair, a boy with blonde hair and another boy with black.

Then there was that Jounin I ran into earlier, Kakashi.

I blush, as they all just stare at me, except for Kakashi who walked right over to me.

"I told you I'd be seeing you again," he says with a chuckle. I smile and nod, looking at him.

"Yes, you did. A-Am I interupting you?" I say, stuttering slightly from embarrasment. He laughs and shakes his head.

"We're just training. I assume you're here to train as well. Care to join us?" He says.

I blink and look at the other teenagers. The girl was whispering to the blonde boy, and the boy with the black hair just stood there, inspecting his kunai.

"Yes, I would be honored, Kakashi-sensei," I say with a smile. He nods and poofs back to the teenagers. I walk over to them and look at Kakashi.

"Everybody, this girl here will be joining us tonight." Kakashi says absent-mindedly. I smile.

"I'm Ferra Kyoyuna," I say.

"Sakura Haruno. And I love your hair, by the way," The pink haired girl says with a giggle. I smile awkwardly, shaking her warm smooth hand.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" The blonde shouts, grabbing my hand. His hand was warm, but slightly rough. I smile and nod, looking towards the last member remaining.

"Sasuke Uchiha," He says emotionlessly, taking my hand gentle. His hand, unlike the others was cool, and smooth.

"Well, now that introductions are over, go and train. Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke and Ferra," Kakashi says, sitting down, pulling out a book. I look over to Sasuke, then to Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto was chattering excitedly, and Sakura looked annoyed, glaring at me. She then looks at Sasuke, admiringly, before her cold glare set back on me.

What the hell did I do?

With a sigh, I follow Sasuke into the forrest. He stops after a while and turns to face me with a smirk.

"I'm not going to go easy on you. I'm not afraid to hit a girl," He says smugly. I raise my eyebrow, and smirk back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. No jutsu's or weapons. Just hand to hand combat," I state, tilting my chin up in superiority. He frowns, his eyes growing cold.

"Fine."

Then we jump a few meters back, before facing each other again.

"Go." We both say in unison.

I leap up into the air, and watch him, watch me. He smirks and leaps backwards, ricocheting off a tree, into the air at full speed. Still airborne, I smile as his comes up to my height. I swiftly dodge his series of punches, and kicks, as we both hit the ground.

I kneel low and try to swipe him off his feet with a low roundhouse kick. He jumps up as I do a back flip. I land behind him and using my full force, bring my elbow digging into his back. He goes flying, and as he's about to ram into a tree, he pushes himself off, landing on the ground.

He grunts and closes his eyes for a few seconds, opens them. They were red and angry.

I pause. I was about to give him hell, but then again, I said nothing about blood line traits. So, I close my eyes and do the same, but instead, they glow a ferocious golden orange color. I smirk as he blinks slowly.

"Lets dance," I say tauntingly, as we both shoot towards each other, engaging in a massive battle of arms and legs. I take care into not looking into his eyes, in case of any tricks his blood line has.

After a tedious ammount of damage is sustained to both parties, I weakly back away. He glares at me, though smirking, and wipes his blood off of his lip. I cradle my dislocated arm, and finally look directly up to him, gazing into his eyes.

His red eyes turn back to black as he gasps.

I smirk.

I watch as he flops to the ground, his hand on his ears, as he screams silently, saliva and blood leaking from his mouth.

He then slowly stands up, his hands still on his ears, as he slowly starts to open his eyes, tears pouring from them. I glare and look away, snapping my eyes shut.

I hear him finally scream, now that he's let out of my hold.

My head starts to throb angrily, and I grab my skull, as Sasuke finally regains "consciousness". I could hear him pant heavily, as I slowly look at him. He wipes his tears, blood and saliva off of his face as he stares at me.

I lower my hand, my head finally calming down, as I limp over to him. We're both panting, as I hold my shaky hand out to him.

He looks me over, then actually smiles a geniune smile.

"You're pretty good," he says softly, as if he didn't want anybody else to hear.

"As are you," I state, smiling back. We shake hands, and he grabs my uninjured arm, slinging it over his shoulder/neck, and uses his free arm to hold me against him. I could feel his hand gripping my waist, and I smile at him, as we both limp back to the original training grounds.

We both had dislocated knee's, large scratches, gouges and bruises.

I could hear Sakura scream, as she runs over to us. She glares at me with teary eyes.

"How dare you hurt my Sasuke!" She yells. I cringe, as I hear Sasuke growl slightly. Kakashi then appears beside us, and smiles.

"Well, well, looks like I missed one good battle," he says, as Naruto bounds over to us.

"Holy crap! Sasuke, you look like hell!" Naruto says, then he looks at me with a broad grin. "Good work!"

I laugh, and gently nudge Sasuke with my hip, as if telling him to lighten up a little bit.

His cold black eyes glance to me, as he...Kind of smiles. I think at least.

After we got bandaged up, I got word from a ninja that was with my mother and the Hokage. She wouldn't be home tonight, but she would see me in the morning. I'm fine with that, she's left me alone before.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto walk with me in the direction of my house, as we make slight small talk. Sasuke lived across the street from me, so that was kind of nice.

Naruto lived a few blocks down, and Sakura lived basically across Konoha.

Fine with me.

I smile and say good bye to everybody, as Naruto and Sakura walk down the street. Sasuke looks at me.

"Good night Ferra," he says blankly. I smile and nod.

"Good night, Sasuke," I say. "See you in the moring."

He nods, and turns away, walking across the street. I turn and walk into my house, smiling happily.

I've already made new friends.


End file.
